


Skyrim/readers

by bubbelpop2



Series: Stranded [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancano redemption later on, Idk seemed like a good idea, Other, Reader is from our universe, Reader-Insert, Will be a half dragon character later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbelpop2/pseuds/bubbelpop2
Summary: Reader gets stuck in Skyrim, only to find out that they're actually supposed to be there.





	Skyrim/readers

You're awake. Funny thing being awake when you don't remember going to sleep in the first place.

 

On the ground.

 

You open your eyes.

 

Outside. In the middle of the day.

 

...

 

 

 What the hell?

 

\------------------------------

 

After some walking you manage to find your bag. Did you have your bag with you before? Isn't.. Isn't that your school bag? why would it be filled with hygiene products and clothes? You aren't enrolled in a gym, and you certainly don't remember planning a sleepover. 

"Huh,"

You pull your phone from the side of the bag and pocket it, along with a canteen strapped to the front of the bag. The canteen is missing it's lid, and you end up dropping it while looking for it. You pick it up and find that even though almost half of the water should've been spilled, the canteen is just as heavy as before.

A magic canteen. Now you  _definitely_  don't remember having  _that_.

You pull out your phone and check the time. 

"08:32 PM 2/25/N/A"

It's February 25th, But the year is unknown. and that's not the only weird thing, your battery and signal icons both have infinite signs where they used to be.

Oh god, the bag is super heavy.

_____________________________________

"Hello! Is anyone there?" Your hands are cuffed around your mouth to amplify your sound, hoping that anybody in the vicinity could recognize your voice. Unfortunately for you, though, and you're very, very far from home.

Tramping through the woods and the foliage you continue. Slugging your bag over your shoulder, your ears catch a strange sound in the distance. A rumbling, disturbing sort of sound.

As soon as the sound is caught, wiggling and struggling it escapes again, and it's tracks are covered by rapidly approaching hoofbeats.

"Halt, Stormcloak, not another step!"

Oh, you get it now. This was a cosplay event that you weren't invited to. You jokingly decide to play along, unknowingly surrendering to your own beheader party.

"You caught me, officer, red handed." 

Soon to be red-handed, indeed.


End file.
